Lo que un padre quiere
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Before-manga. Con sutiliza se acercó y destapó un poco la manta, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos. La pequeña mano femenina tomó su dedo conmoviéndole el corazón ¿lo qué sentía venir eran lágrimas? Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños', del foro ¡Siéntate! .


**Lo que un padre quiere  
**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Situación:** Situaciones de los padres y sus hijos.

 **Summary: Before-manga.** Con sutiliza se acercó y destapó un poco la manta, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos. La pequeña mano femenina tomó su dedo conmoviéndole el corazón ¿lo qué sentía venir eran lágrimas?

«Fic para '¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!', del foro ¡Siéntate!». Del cual podrán encontrar el sexy link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **One-shot**

 _Recién nacida._

Las manos le temblaron y de repente le entraron muchas ganas de entrar al baño. ¿Era el color blanco el que lo hacía sentir sofocado? ¿O el hecho de que las ventanas se encontraran cerradas? Necesitaba aire y pronto. Con nerviosismo desajustó la corbata verde y por primera vez sintió los botones ahogarle. ¿Era buen momento para retroceder?

No se trataba de huir, era solo posponer la situación.

—¿No quieres cargar nuestra hija, querido? — preguntó la mujer sobre la camilla con una sonrisa especial, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sintió la mirada de su suegro y de las enfermeras sobre su persona. ¿Es que acaso la privacidad no existía?

—Claro que sí. — respondió con la voz fina, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado.

Con paso lento se aventuró a conocer la pequeña criatura entre los brazos de su esposa. Una vez esta se la extendió para cargarla, su vista se volvió oscura y el sonido sordo de un golpe sobre el suelo retumbo en la habitación.

 _Se había desmayado._

[…]

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y notó que el lugar se encontraba oscuro. Desvió su mirada azabache a el lugar más claro y notó que la noche ya había caído. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y notó una venda cubriendo su frente; suspiró al recordar lo sucedido.

Con lentitud, se levantó del sofá donde estaba y se acercó silenciosamente a la única cama de la habitación, sintiendo como su corazón se desbordaba de amor. Su mujer, con sus cabellos cortos y rizados dormía tranquilamente con un bulto entre sus brazos. Despeinada, natural y con una sonrisa única sobre sus labios.

—Que hermosa te ves, Naomi — susurró sin dejar de admirarla.

Un movimiento ligero distrajo su atención y pudo apreciar como del bulto amarillo salían unas pequeñas manos. Con sutiliza se acercó y destapó un poco la manta, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos. La pequeña mano femenina tomó su dedo conmoviéndole el corazón ¿lo qué sentía venir eran lágrimas?

—Se llama Kagome —susurró la voz femenina, sobresaltando al hombre, quien se quedó observándola. — Saluda a papá. — pidió la mujer, sintiendo el ambiente familiar.

 _Era tan pequeña y frágil._

[…]

 _A sus seis meses._

Al llegar del trabajo, dos pares de brazos lo recibían siempre en la puerta de la entrada. Aún no se acostumbraba a el pequeño cuerpo y cuando lo cargaba llegaba a pensar que podía desaparecerlo debido a la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer. Pero a medida que iba realizando sus tareas en el hogar, se relajaba y llegaba a amar cuando la risa de su hija inundaba la casa.

Muchas veces la oía aplaudir con entusiasmo y otras simplemente le jalaba el cabello para llamar su atención. Y no es que le gustará mucho la situación, estaba siendo doblegado por una mujer; pero luego ver su sonrisa y la forma en que intentaba abrazarlo con sus pequeños brazos completaba su día.

—Querido, la cena ya está servida. — dijo su mujer desde la cocina. El hombre terminó por atornillar la última pata y limpió el sudor de su frente.

—Ya voy cariño.

Admiró con alegría su trabajo y pensó que el desorden de los juguetes ya no sería un problema. Ahora solo le quedaba pegar el armario a alguna de las paredes y enseñarle a su hija a usarlo. O tal vez aún era muy temprano para hacerlo.

—¡Pa! — exclamó una voz joven a sus espaldas, lo que causó que entrará en un estado de sorpresa. — ¡Pa! — volvió la voz y conteniendo la respiración volteó a observarla la proveniencia del infantil sonido.

—¡Cariño! — llamó aun sin creer lo que escuchaba. En la cocina se escuchó el eco de las ollas golpeando el suelo de cerámica y una mujer apareciendo rápidamente por la puerta de madera, secando sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, querido? — preguntó preocupada.

—Kagome… — empezó a decir con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra hija? — el nerviosismo era evidente en su voz y los ojos brillaban por la preocupación.

—¡Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!

 _Las primeras palabras de su hija eran dirigidas a él._

[…]

 _A sus siete meses._

—Ahora solo queda atornillar bien esta esquina a la pared y estará lista para el uso de tus juguetes. — anunció contento, mientras a su espalda buscaba la herramienta que le hacía falta. Tanteó el lugar hasta que tropezó con una superficie suave y cálida.

¿Un gato? ¿Un perro? Pero si ellos no tenían ninguna mascota.

—¡Pa-pa! — con una sonrisa en el rostro volteó y la emoción lo embargó.

—¡Naomi! — llamó. — Nuestra hija está gateando.

[…]

 _A sus diez meses_.

Había adquirido el habito de limpiar todas las superficies con cuidado excesivo, desde que Kagome había aprendido a gatear, se arrastraba por todas las superficies. Incluso tuvo la necesidad de poner una puerta en las escaleras para evitar cualquier accidente.

—¡Pa-pa! — la voz lo animaba desde sus espaldas. — ¡Ta-ta!

—¿Quién diría que una mujer te pondría a limpiar el piso de forma tan laboriosa? — preguntó una voz con burla.

—No es cualquier mujer. — se excusó.

—¡Incluso hizo que te desmayaras! — agregó, riéndose escandalosamente.

—No había almorzado. — respondió frunciendo el ceño, en lo que dejaba su labor y lo encaraba.

—¡Pa-pa! ¡Ta-ta! — la voz infantil fue más fuerte, seguida de una risa tierna. Ambos hombres voltearon a observarla y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estoy soñando?

—No, no estas soñando.

—¿Seguro que no estoy soñando?

—Completamente seguro.

—¿Está de pie?

—Sí, se ha puesto de pie.

—¿Realmente…?

—Deja de estar preguntado y ponle atención para que no se caiga. — fue interrumpido por la voz de la experiencia.

—¿Y Naomi? — preguntó.

—Ella está haciendo las compras.

—¿Se perderá de esto?

Bien, sus preguntas rayaban dentro de lo absurdo. El mayor rolo los ojos y metió sus manos entre el atuendo antiguo.

—Si oras, tal vez alcance a llegar.

—¿Orar?

—Si, a los dioses.

—¡Pa-pa! — volvió a llamar la niña, esta vez soltándose un poco de la superficie que la sostenía.

—¿Cómo oro? — preguntó, logrando sorprender al anciano que, dudando, le respondió.

—Desde el corazón.

—Bien. — dijo, acomodándose en su lugar, sin dejar de observar a su hija que se encontraba emocionada. — Dioses… — susurró. — ¡Permitan que mi esposa llegué para ver los primeros pasos de Kagome! — exclamó con vigor.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y Kagome se lanzó a la aventura cayendo en los brazos de su padre.

—¡Que alegría! — la voz de la mujer era dulce, con la mezcla de felicidad hizo a ambos hombres suspirar de alivio. — Kagome dio sus primeros pasos.

 _Y los dioses escucharon su petición._

[…]

 _A sus veinte meses._

—¡Papá!

—¡Carajo! — exclamó cuando el martillo cayó contra su dedo.

—¡Carajo! — una voz lo imitó.

—No, Kagome, eso no se dice. — regañó de forma tierna.

—¡Carajo! — volvió a repetir riendo. El hombre solo pudo suspirar.

—Ojalá que tu madre no te escuche. — habló con pesar, sosteniendo en dedo herido.

—¿Qué no quieres que escuche? — preguntó una tercera voz llegando.

—Verás… es que dije una palabra inadecuado mientras trabajaba y luego…

—¡Papá, carajo! — el hombre abrió sus ojos ampliamente y lo observó acusatoriamente.

—Si mi hija la escucha, se pondrá furiosa contigo.

—Lo sé. — comentó con la voz desanimada. — Pero, Kagome suele seguirme a todos lados y en cuando pienso que la he perdido en el camino, me sorprende desde atrás.

—Tal vez puedas enmendarlo. — dijo el hombre tocándose la barbar.

—Ojalá los dioses la hicieran como su madre.

 _Y dicen que los deseos son órdenes_

[...]

 _A sus cuatro años_

—Papá, mamá dice a comer. — dijo la pequeña a su lado.

—Bajaré más tarde. — respondió, mientras acomodaba los papeles en las carpetas archivadoras.

—A comer. — habló, empezando a chuzarlo en la espalda para que le prestará atención.

—Más tarde Kagome, ahorita estoy ocupado. — a pesar de que podía ser irritante su actitud, lo atribuyó a que se debía a que aún era una pequeña.

—A comer. — volvió a repetir, haciéndole esta vez un mohín.

—Kagome. — la llamó, esta vez con voz autoritaria.

—Papá.

—No puedes negar que se parece a su madre. — terció una voz desde el sofá.

—¿Tu también estás en mi contra? — preguntó algo molesta, dejando de lado los papeles.

—Yo no fui el que pidió a los dioses que mi hija se pareciera a su madre. — respondió, doblando el periódico en sus manos y observándolo a los ojos. — La casa se hubiera convertido en un infierno.

—¿Entonces debería parecerse a ti? — preguntó con un poco de sorna.

—Tal vez así se vuelva sabia. — comentó de forma simple el anciano encogiendo sus hombros.

—Una hija sabia... — susurró, mientras que se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos.

—A co-mer — volvió a repetir la niña, indicándoles a ambos hombres la salida de la habitación.

—Ojala los dioses te hicieran más como tu abuelo

 _Era lógico que él aún no sabía pedir bien sus deseos._

[...]

 _A sus seis años._

—¿Por qué te has metido al a pagodas? — preguntó con el corazón el mano, mientras que con la linterna alumbra el sector donde estaba encogida su hija.

—Una mujer hermosa dijo que hallaría la respuesta a todas a mis dudas. — respondió simple, mientras que se levantaba.

—¿Y qué respuestas hallaste? — como padre debía ser el ejemplo de su hija, y lo mejor era mantener la calma. A pesar de que su mujer permanecía preocupada en el interior de la casa; regañarla, posiblemente solo la asustaría más.

—Me perdí en el camino. — se excusó, sacudiendo sus ropas y limpiando con las mangas de su blusa los restos de lágrimas.

—Kagome... — empezó a decir acercándose a la niña, pero ella dio un paso atrás asustada.

—¿Es cierto que me darán de comer al demonio del pozo? — su voz sonaba triste y decepcionada.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? — bien, era paciente, pero debía recordar que lo importante era traer a su hija a la realidad.

—En la antigüedad cuando venía un hijo camino y el primogénito...

—Detente Kagome. — pidió, posando una de sus manos sobre su rostro. El abuelo se llevaría un buen sermón después de que la pusiera a salvo dentro de la casa.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. — dijo cortante, para luego pararse frente a ella. — Eres nuestra hija, y aunque venga un bebé en camino, siempre te amaremos.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó levantando su vista, mientras que se aferraba al pantalón de trabajo de él.

—Sí, de verdad.

Con Kagome había aprendido que los niños no tenían límites para imaginar. _Y que tampoco era buena idea dejarlos con sus abuelos._

[…]

 _A sus nueve años._

De lo que más se arrepentía, era no poder estar con su familia más tiempo. Enfermar para tener que ver a tus seres queridos sufrir, era lo más difícil que le había tocado. ¿Se trataba del karma de una antigua vida? Ver a su mujer llorando, le rompía el corazón en pedazos. Él no deseaba que ella estuviera mal, él deseaba que ella fuera capaz de olvidarlo y poder seguir con su vida adelante.

Tampoco era feliz de ver los ojos opacos en su hija, ella, quien siempre fue la luz de sus ojos, ahora no reía. ¿Sabría ella que no podría volver para estar con ellos?

—Cariño… —la llamó, pero la mujer solo se cayó en llanto.

—Papá… — susurró la pequeña, tomando su mano masculina entre las suyas. Su hija era cálida.

—Kagome…

—No te vayas. — pidió suavemente.

—No es algo que pueda decidir. — explicó, mirando fijamente. — Solo espero que, lo dioses te hagan una mujer fuerte, hermosa, inteligente y muy querida.

—Papá…

—No temas embarcarte en nuevas aventuras y cuida a tu madre y hermanito.

 _Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No sé que tan bien me haya salido, pero fue algo que pensé un buen tiempo. El papá de Kagome tuvo que ser un gran pilar en su vida de pequeña, lo pienso debido a su fortaleza ante las adversidades, y ni hablar de su madre, que se nota es un gran ejemplo lleno de amor, comprensión y ternura.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Vanu-chan

03/09/2017


End file.
